The present invention relates generally to a low restriction hose and seal assembly which allows for changes in duct length of a hose connecting an air cleaner to an engine.
An air cleaner brings air into an internal combustion engine at the required temperature and velocity. A hose is commonly employed to connect the air cleaner to the engine. During operation, the engine may move up to one inch due to vibrations. The hose commonly includes a plurality of bellows which accommodate the movement of the engine. If the engine moves during operation, the bellows on the hose contract and expand, allowing for expansion of the hose and accommodating for engine movement.
There are several drawbacks to utilizing a hose which includes a plurality of bellows. For one, the manufacturing of a hose with bellows is expensive. Additionally, the bellows restrict air flow through the hose.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a low restriction hose and seal assembly which allows for changes in duct length of a hose connecting an air cleaner to an engine.
The present invention relates generally to a low restriction hose and seal assembly which allows for changes in duct length of a hose connecting an air cleaner to an engine.
A hose assembly connects an air cleaner to an internal combustion engine. A male hose inserted within a female hose is slidably connected by an elastomeric seal with a plurality of bellows. The elastomeric seal is bonded around the circumference of the exterior surfaces of the female hose and the exterior surface of the male hose at bonding points. In the preferred embodiment, the bellows are between 3 and 5 millimeters in height. In the preferred embodiment, the seal is bonded around the circumference of the exterior surfaces by welding or adhesive.
When the hose assembly is in the compressed state, the male hose is positioned within the female hose such that the internal end of the male hose substantially contacts a tapered end of the female hose. During engine operation, the movement of the engine and vibrations cause the female hose and the male hose to separate. As the external surface of the male hose substantially slides along the internal surface of the female hose, the bellows of the flexible elastomeric seal separate, allowing for the expansion of the seal. This allows for the expansion of the hose to accommodate for engine movement.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a low restriction hose and seal assembly which allows for changes in duct length of a hose connecting an air cleaner to an engine.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.